lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow-Bound Gaze
One afternoon, Bea puts a sign that says "Snowball war training area! No trespassing!" Bea: There, Mittens! I put this warning sign to keep all lalas away from snowball war training area to keep them safe! Mittens: Thanks, Bea! And in the meantime, I will start the snowball war training right there! It's too bad that Gaze and Misty don't want to train! They'll miss out on all the snowy fun! They love the snow! Bea: That's right! I'll warn them about it! *goes away* Mittens: Okay! *waving, going to snowy area* Bye, Bea! Bea: *waving* Bye, Mittens! *Meanwhile, in the forest, Gaze and Misty are resting on the ground* Misty: What a nice day, huh, Gaze? Gaze: That's right, Misty! While Rollett is having a snowball war, we're resting in the forest! What a brave girl! Misty: That's right! *sees and points to Bea that comes to Gaze and Misty* Look! It's Bea! Gaze: *to Bea* Hi, Bea! Bea: *goes to Gaze and Misty* Hi, Gaze! You two want to play snowball war? Gaze: No, thanks, Bea! Misty and I are resting in the forest to relax our bodies! *yawns* Bea: Alright! And for your safety, I'll let you two and the rest of lalas keep off of the snowy area to keep more safe! *goes away, waving*Goodbye, Gaze and Misty! Gaze and Misty: *waving* Bye, Bea! Misty: *to Gaze* Is it a lot of fun in the snowy area, Gaze? Gaze: I don't know, Misty! But, it's has to be a secret in there! Misty: Okay! *unamused* But I don't tell my magic secret! Gaze: What? Misty: *nervous* Nothing! Gaze: Well, in the snowy area, there's something secret, something like lots of fun, like a great yummy snowball ice cream cone party, with a lot of snowball ice cream cones! *stands up* Let's go, Misty! *Misty stands up* Let's go to the snowy area to find out what secret is in store for us! *runs along with Misty to the snowy area* *meanwhile, on the snowy area, Mittens and her polar bear with their helmets is near of her picnic basket, talking on the walkie-talkie* Mittens: *talking on the walkie-talkie*It's all ready, Idea? Right! *checks her wristwatch*Sixty seconds left for the snowball war training fun! Tell to all lalas to get ready to start! Over and out! *Gaze and Misty are hidden in the snowy bush* Misty: What're she talking about? Gaze: I don't know. But' it's looks like a snowy surprise party elaboration. Even with her picnic basket. Do you have a cane? Misty: *gets her magic theatrical cane from her magic hat*I have. Gaze: *gets her magic cane*Let's take this picnic basket to take a peek inside. *uses Misty's magic theatrical cane to take Mittens' picnic basket and goes away, running along with Misty* Mittens: *notices it, along with her polar bear*Hey! My basket is stolen! *gets angry*Get back here! Or I'll call the snowball players to stop you! Misty: *still running away with Gaze*What's wrong with her, Gaze? Gaze: *still running away with Misty*I don't know! But just keep running, Misty! *starts the snowball war training* Mittens: Nuts! The snowball war is started! *talks on the walkie-talkie again*Idea Lightbulb! Red alert! Red alert! My basket is stolen by two wicked lalas! Send the snowball players and the snowball air group! It's not a simulation! It's a really serious red alert! Stop these wicked lalas right now!! *a bunch of ground and air snowball-playing lalas starts trying to throw snowballs at Gaze and Misty to stop them, Gaze and Misty are still running away with Mittens' picnic basket* Gaze: It can't be! All of calamities for this basket! We're in trouble right now! Misty: What do we do now? Gaze: *sees the huge snowy tree*There's a big tree right there! Let's hide! *Gaze and Misty climbs up the huge snowy tree to hide, Gaze and Misty climbs on the top to find the way to escape the snowy area* Misty: Do you know where we are, Gaze? Gaze: I don't know! But, there's no way to escape, Misty! We're lost! *without noticing, Gaze and Misty are on a huge snowball catapult, then Rad-eena triggers the catapult that throws the huge snowball very high along with Gaze and Misty, then Gaze and Misty falls on the snowy ground along with the huge snowball, Gaze and Misty gets out of the huge snowball easily* Misty: What a hard day, Gaze! What they want from us? Gaze: Maybe they want this basket! They're chasing us! Maybe it's gets worse for us! *she and Misty sees the air snowball players in their flying machines prepared to throw snowballs at Gaze and Misty* RUN, MISTY! *the air snowball players starts trowing snowballs towards Gaze and Misty, Gaze and Misty runs away again, avoiding the snowball air attack, then Gaze and Misty hides in the another snowy bush* Gaze: This is out of control, Misty! The snowy area is been invaded! Misty: What do we do? Gaze: The only thing to do is to control the whole area to calm down all invaders with my hypnosis! *gives Mittens' picnic basket to Misty*Take care of this basket while I'll calm down all invaders! Misty: Okay, Gaze!*Gaze takes off her glasses and puts into her pocket* And be careful! Gaze: Charge!*runs away* Misty: *sees the green spot afar* A exit! *runs away to the exit of the snowy area* Rollett: *sees Gaze and Misty* Is that Gaze and Misty on traning area? *meanwhile, Choco Whirl Swirl and Pepper Pots n' Pans with their helmets on their heads are hidden in another bush with a bunch of their snowballs* Pepper: The only thing to keep safe is stay hidden in the bush and don't get attacked by a snowball. Choco: Okay. I get it. Gaze: *goes to Choco and Pepper and uses her hypnosis to make them sleep*Back to sleep! Choco and Pepper: *being hypnotized*Yes, mistress! *starts to sleep* Gaze: They'll calm down in a good time! *sees the air snowball players in their airplanes, some of air snowball players are floating down in their parachutes* Wow! What a lot of invaders! It's time to calm down all of them! Charge!*goes to the air snowball players to calm down with her hypnosis* *meanwhile, Mittens is talking on the walkie-talkie again* Mittens: *talking on the walkie-talkie*How is the snowball war going on, Idea? What do you mean "we're losing"? A lalaloopsy is calming down some of snowball players on the training area? Tell all snowball players to cover their eyes and use other senes to stop her! Over and out! *meanwhile in Bea's house, Bea is being worried about Gaze and Misty* Bea: *worried about Gaze and Misty*I haven't seen Gaze and Misty in anywhere since their rest on the forest! I'm very worried about them! *Bea's phone rings, Bea hears the phone ring* A phone call! *comes to her phone*I'm coming! *answer the phone call* Hello? Bea Spells-a-lot speaking! Hello, Rollett! How's the snowball training fun going? Huh? What? Gaze is calming down all snowball players with her hypnosis while Misty is getting out of the snowy area quickly and safely with the picnic basket? Gaze and Misty. Listen, Rollett! Gaze and Misty are safely protected! If Misty gets out of the snowy area with the basket, Gaze are in trouble! Tell Mittens to tell Idea to stop the snowball war and bring Gaze to the outside of the snowy area! That lalaloopsy is not to be attacked by snowballs! Listen! If Gaze is attacked by a snowball, I'll demand that the whole snowball war is immediately suspended for a whole day! *hangs up her phone* Poor Gaze! She could be attacked! *meanwhile on the snowy area, Mittens is talking on the walkie-talkie once again* Mittens: *talking on the walkie-talkie**shocked*She what, Rollett? Gaze is hypnotizing all snowball players to calm down while Misty is getting out of the snowy area safely with my basket? *nervous*Okay, I'll tell Idea to stop the snowball war and bring Gaze to the outside of the snowy area right now! Over and out! *makes another call on the walkie-talkie* Idea, these wicked lalaloopsies that I told you are Gaze Hypno Stare and Misty Mysterious! Gaze calms down all snowball players with her hypnosis while Misty is getting away of the snowy area safely with my basket! Tell all snowball players and lalas to stop the snowball war and get Gaze to make her to make all hynotized snowball players and lalas to get back to normal right now! That lalaloopsy must be taken away to the outiside of the snowy area safely! Over and out! *hangs up the walkie-talkie* Oh dear! *meanwhile on the outside of Bea's house, Misty comes to Bea with Mittens' basket* Bea: Misty? Misty: I'm here! *shows Mittens' basket*And I have the basket! Bea: But where's Gaze? Misty: *sees and points Gaze that is being taken and tied and her eyes being covered with her glasses on by snowball players*Right there, Bea! Mittens: *comes to Bea and Misty quickly**to the snowball players*Put Gaze here! There! Gaze: *being taken and tied with her eyes covered with her glasses on by Idea Lightbulb, Peanut Big Top and Rollett Letter Maneuvers to the outside of the snowy area safely*Oh dear! I surrender in the name of the lalaloopsy land! Mittens: There she is, Bea! Gaze is safely fine! And all lalas and snowball players are back to normal! Now we can enjoy the snowball training fun in peace and quiet! *Idea, Peanut and Rollett puts Gaze down on the ground, Idea uncovers her eyes, Gaze's glasses is still on* Mittens: *to Gaze*I'm so sorry for the big misunderstanding, Gaze! *Rollett unties Gaze* Gaze: It's all okay, Mittens! *hugs Mittens* But me and Misty have a hard day in the history to get your basket to take a peek inside! And I don't tell anything except my name and my birthday! My name is Gaze Hypno Stare and my birthday is-- Bea: We know about your name and your bithday, Gaze! *Mittens get her picnic basket from Misty's hands* And for kindness, Mittens will give you her basket for you!*Mittens gives her basket for Gaze* Gaze: *get Mittens' basket*Thanks, Mittens! Mittens: No problem! Gaze: *opens Mittens' basket and see that inside of Mittens' basket is only her snowballs, but half-melted* Huh? It's just your... snowballs? Mittens: Yes, Gaze! Gaze: It's a little bit melted. Rollett: *questionably*Didn't you want to play snowball war training, Gaze? Gaze: Umm... Misty: We still don't want! But it's full of snowballs enough to make snowball ice cream cones! Mittens: That's great! After of snowball fun, nothing is more delicious than very-flavored snowball ice cream cones to taste it! Gaze: Hey! That's the thing what I tought! *a few of minutes later, all lalas tastes the very-flavoured snowball ice cream cones* Gaze: *tastes the cherry-flavoured snowball ice cream cone*This is the best snowball ice cream break i've seen! Misty: *tastes the vanilla-flavoured snowball ice cream*Yes, Gaze! Nothing is more yummy than these very-flavoured snowball ice creams in a hot day! THE END Trivia *This fanfic parodies the Yogi Bear episode "Missile-Bound Yogi". Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Comedy